


A Helping Hand (Or More)

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [20]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Best Friends, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rescue, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: One time Loki rescues Verity from an uncomfortable situation, and one time she does the same for him.





	A Helping Hand (Or More)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation in Italian is available here:  
>  [https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3732073&i=1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3732073&i=1)
> 
> Thank you, AleDic!

1\. Loki & Verity

He could sense something was wrong from across the room. Excusing himself from his conversation, Loki slid through the small crowds filling the elegant restaurant, moving towards Verity. She was standing next to the buffet table, lovely in a red dress, and entirely uncomfortable in her current company.

Approaching, Loki spotted the source of discomfort: an older man, and his disproportionally young wife, attempting to strike up a conversation with Verity. She was nodding politely, but not offering any comment despite the persistence of the couple.  Glancing around the room, she noticed Loki, and smiled, somewhere between panic and relief.

He slipped in besides her, casually sliding an arm around her waist. Normally, this would have gotten him a benign slap, but she merely smiled, obviously pleased at the interruption.

“Ah, is this your husband?” asked the woman, eyeing him under heavily-painted lids.

“Something like that,” Loki smiled blandly, and turned to Verity.

“Dearest,” he said, and she only barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, “I just got a phone call, would you mind…?”

She smiled apologetically at her former conversation partners, and allowed Loki to lead her away.

“Thanks for that,” Verity muttered, “They wouldn’t take a hint and leave me alone.”

“Well, you are here on my behalf,” he pointed out, “So I thought a daring rescue was only fair.”

He immediately regretted saying that, as she took it as invitation to punch him.

 

 

 

1\. Verity & Loki

“That’s nice.”

Loki’s distinctive voice cut through the din of the coffee shop. Verity glanced over, surprised by the tone. He sounded impatient, and while this wasn’t an unusual emotion for him, he rarely let it show in voice or manner.

He was, or had been, inspecting the painting on the wall, an abstract piece with quite a lot of green. Now his attention was focused on the woman standing next to him, wearing what she clearly thought was a charming smile.

Verity’s lie sense tingled, sending a shiver down her spine. Loki didn’t think whatever the woman had said was nice, and she was close to lying as well, with her fake smile.

Setting down their steaming cups on a table, Verity made her way towards Loki.

“Hey,” she said, ignoring the woman, “I got us a table.”

The lady’s expression soured, becoming more truthful, and she said sharply, “ _Excuse_ _me,_ we were having a conversation.”

“And?” Verity asked, nonplussed.

“And, it’s very rude to interrupt,” she retorted, “What are you, anyway? His _girlfriend_?”

Now Verity was getting frustrated. Did _everyone_ have to ask that question?

“No, I’m not,” she told the woman, “I’m his friend.”

The woman snorted, but Verity had already turned to Loki and grabbed his arm, saying “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Thanks, bestie,” Loki smirked as she handed him his cup.

“Shut up,” Verity rolled her eyes, but inside, she smiled.


End file.
